bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erich von Stalhein
The Interwar Years In Biggles – Secret Agent, set in the late 1930s, von Stalhein was still involved in espionage work, this time as Chief of the Grospu, the Lucranian Secret Police. He kidnapped Professor Max Beklinder and installed him in Unterhamstadt Castle and forced him to continue his weapons research work, this time against British interests. Naturally, Biggles was the man sent in to foil his efforts and rescue the Professor. After his rescue from Sakhalin After his rescue from Sakhalin, von Stalhein shows up in the next book, Biggles in Mexico. By this time he had settled down in an apartment in Kensington under the assumed name of Lothar Boelke and made a living translating Russian and German documents into English. Biggles called on him when he needed information on Hugo Schultz. In putting the questions to von Stalhein, Biggles made it clear that his promise that there were no strings attached to his rescue held. But in the circumstances, he felt justified in approaching von Stalhein for help because it was a criminal case involving robbery and murder, and nothing to do with politics. Von Stalhein was of the same view and provided Biggles with the needed background. Following this, in Biggles at World's End and Biggles Takes a Hand, von Stalhein willingly volunteered Biggles information which he thought would be useful to him. They subsequently worked together in Biggles Looks Back to rescue their mutual friend Marie Janis from house arrest in Bohemia and brought her to England. List of Appearances of Erich von Stalhein *''Biggles Flies East'' *''Biggles & Co'' *''Biggles – Secret Agent'' - Chief of the Lucranian Secret Police *''Biggles in the Baltic'' - he is a German counter intelligence agent. Gestapo is not mentioned. *''Biggles Sees It Through'' - "Head of the Special Branch of the German Secret Service". *''Biggles Defies the Swastika'' - now mentioned as a Gestapo officer. *''Biggles Takes a Holiday'' - on his own, among ex-Nazis. *''Biggles Gets His Men'' *''Biggles Works It Out'' *''Biggles Follows On'' *''Biggles in the Blue'' *''Biggles Foreign Legionnaire'' *''Biggles in Australia'' *''No Rest for Biggles'' *''Biggles Takes Charge'' *''Biggles Buries a Hatchet'' *''Biggles in Mexico'' *''Biggles at World's End'' *''Biggles Takes a Hand'' *''Biggles Looks Back'' Appearances in derivative works Aredit/Artima comics The Aredit/Artima publishing house had several series of comics which were adaptations of Johns stories. Von Stalhein appeared in them whenever he appeared in the original Johns work. *''Biggles en danger'' *''Le secret de Linton (Tina comic)'' and subsequent comics in the story arc. This is an adaptation of Biggles Takes a Holiday featuring Worrals and her friends in the place of Biggles and co! Von Stalhein was in the original Johns novel and he also appears here opposite Worrals. Semic Swedish Graphic Novels *''Operation Guldfisken'' *''Slutspel I Kalahari'' - mention only *''Drama I Gibraltar'' *''Den Hemliga Eskadern'' Miklo/Lombard Graphic Novels *''L'Oasis perdue 1 (Miklo)'' *''L'Oasis perdue 2 (Miklo)'' *''Feu sur la Provence 1 (Lombard)'' *''Feu sur la Provence 2 (Lombard)'' TV Express Comic Strips *''Biggles Joins a Revolution'' *''The Secret Sub-Base'' Category:People Category:Biggles characters Category:Recurrent characters